


Star Fox: The 2nd Republic of Eladard

by WelchAndTheMachine



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Gen, Politics, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelchAndTheMachine/pseuds/WelchAndTheMachine
Summary: Eladard, a planet covered in factories to the point it nearly caused the destruction of the planet. Thankfully, the two billion surviving native people living on the planet managed to form a pocket clear of pollution and have began over a long and slow process to rebuild their once glorious Republic. Yet, the government is almost as divided as the family that largely runs it.





	Star Fox: The 2nd Republic of Eladard

The Republic of Two Brothers

Before the rise of Andross on Eladard, there was a Republic government. It was broken, weak and full of corruption. The people had little faith in the government, so when Andross showed up making false promises about a glorious future, they helped overthrow the government and turned it into a dictatorship under Andross and used their mass amount of resources and abnormal stones to fuel his war machine. Not only was their planet being drained, but so was their people. Billions of young men died in the factories and many young children suffocated from the pollution. Babies that were born developed severe asthma as well. As a result, Eladard has a large female population and small population growth due to a high birth mortality rate.

Then, one glorious day, Andross fell by the hands of Fox McCloud. Corneria abandoned Eladard causing warlords to sprout up everywhere and Eladardian pirates raided any kind of supply line in Lylat. The Cornerian military worked around the clock to stop them, but then one day, they disappeared. Nobody complained about it, as a new threat to Lylat rose, the Aparoids. Near the end of the war, strange fighters were spotted with Lylatian pilots. The fighters had a sleek, white futuristic design and were able to teleport short distances. And if they took damage, they’d warp back and the damages would be gone.

When the Crisis was over, Corneria was in shambles. Millions died, well over thirty hundred million out of the eight billion population. Anything could’ve taken them down at that point. And that’s what it seemed like to another strange force. Thousands of cruisers landed on the planet and Lylatian soldiers stormed out in advanced armor. However, instead of trying to take over the planet, they came with food, water, medicine and building materials. Their flags rose at their refugee outposts. 

The top part of the flag is dark blue, taking up the majority of it. Below it is a thick strip of white, then dark red. On the top left is a golden phoenix, the symbol of the old Eladarian Republic. Apparently, there was a mass, planet-wide uprising in the name of the Elard Republic, led by a dark gray harpy eagle named Theodore Fontaine. Standing at his side was his brother, Cecile Fontaine, a slightly shorter harpy eagle with lighter feathers and ginger head feathers that rise up and go down to cover his left eye. While the two hold very different political views, both knew that without uniting together, Eladard would soon fall. 

In the early days of the second republic, Theodore rallied his Republican party and Cecile rallied his Moderate Communists/Socialists with his husband, Tromperie Rousseau, a dark brown deer with white specks on his face who used to be an Eladardian spy who now leads the secret intelligence agency, Bureau Fédéral du Renseignement, or the BFR. He works closely with his husband, often attending events that Cecile goes to. And because of his impressive record working as the head of intelligence in the eyes of the public, Cecile’s once minority party grew into a near majority, crushing the radical communists in the process; a victory for the whole planet, as the leader of that party is an ex Androssian General that they couldn’t convict of any crimes. 

Now, Eladard has been rebuilt. Over a quarter of the factories have been torn down and rebuilt into either homes, refurbished into factories that are a lot more environmentally clean or air filtration plants. So far, Eladard is also the smallest planet in terms of population, as there are only two billion people that have survived the effects of the factories. Once, the planet had over ten billion, making it the largest planet. Oh how they have fallen. 

But there was a bright side to all of this. Eladard is the only planet in Lylat with universal healthcare because of Cecile’s efforts. And his efforts were worth it; their healthcare is the best and their medical technology is far more advanced than anything else in Lylat. Babies can be artificially grown to make up for the lack of men in their society and the surviving children with asthma are being treated with the best medicine available. 

As of recently, Cecile and Theodore have been attempting to make amends. Not only have their parties become more and more partisan, the brothers have also become divided. When Cecile lost the election, forcing him to become vice-president, he somewhat resented his brother. To make things even worse, Theodore was caught on tape mocking Cecile for being gay and used the f-word during it. It was a joke, but Cecile took it to heart and hasn’t talked to his brother since. That was two months ago. 

To try and fix things, Theodore invited Cecile and his husband to have dinner with him and his wife. His wife is a beautiful dalmatian woman named Belle who is actually pregnant with their twin sons, but that information has not been unveiled to the public yet. Theodore hopes to tell his brother and ask him to be the godfather during the dinner. 

Thankfully, Cecile agreed to dinner, relieving the couple. Belle was even more relieved than her husband. Her and Tromperie are great friends, afterall. So when they showed up for dinner, Belle wrapped her arms around Tromperie. “Oh Tromperie!” She exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you!”  
“It’s good to see you as well, cherie.” He replied, hugging back. 

While the first lady and second gentleman hugged things out, Cecile had a very cold meeting with his older brother. He stood in front of him with his arms crossed. “Before we start, I believe you have something to say to me?” Cecile stated.

Theodore sighed. “I’m sorry Cecile. I really am. You’re my brother and… I had no right to insult you the way I did. You know I’ve never had anything against gay people. Hell I helped you pass the equal marriage act so you could get married.”

“If I wasn’t gay, would you have?” He asked.

“I uh…” Theodore paused. “If that’s what the population wanted, of course I would.”

Cecile glared. “You sound too much like a politician. What happened to my brother? Lost your spine?”

“Mari.” Tromperie said softly, catching his husband’s attention. “Can we at least have dinner first?”

“And really Theo?” Belle asked. “That was the lamest answer you could’ve given him. He’s your brother not another member of the press!”

“I know, I know.” Theodore groaned. “C-Come on. I’ll have a waiter open up some wine.”

With a huff, Cecile followed behind his brother up the stairs of the presidential Chateau foye. The Chateau was built over one thousand years ago, designed by Queen Catharine de Medici herself. Catharine is one of the most beloved monarchs in the history of Eladard, as she was the one who unified the planet under one flag and turned an absolutist monarchy into a constitutional one. Some of the recent actions taken by the new king of Venom seem to be very similar to that of Catharine’s. Sadly, however, the king is showing signs of a slow descent into madness after Corneria refused to recognize his new regime 

Soon, the families arrived at the dining room. It’s a large room full of windows to give a view of the small lake the chateau was built on top of, with a long, rectangular table going down the center of it with over two dozen chairs in total, one dozen on each side and one on each end. The families sat in the center opposite of each other as waiters poured them glasses of red wine made from grapes grown from volcanic loam and haven been aged for eight years, so it’s one of the nicest wines available in Lylat. 

All of them except for Belle had wine, something Tromperie made a note of. “You’re not having any Belle?” He asked.

“Non, I don’t have any desire for wine right now.” She replied.

“Is it because you're pregnant or something?”

At first, Tromperie giggled because he was joking. But when Belle and Theodore grew quiet, so did his laughter. “Wait… Belle, are you pregnant?” He asked.

She smiled. “I am. I’m having twins!”

The couple’s jaws dropped to the floor upon hearing that. Ever since they were married the two have been trying to have a baby and have met with failure each time. Finally after six years the two were successful. “Finally!” Cecile exclaimed. “I’m so happy for you two!”

“Thank you, Cecile.” Theodore replied. “And… I was hoping that you’d be willing to be their godfather?”

Cecile’s eyes widened. “M-me?! Are you sure?”

“I can’t think of anyone better than my own brother.” Theodore started to sniffle as tears formed in his eyes. “I am so, so, so sorry for the things I said about you and your husband. Words cannot express how bad I feel. From here on out, I promise I’ll try to be a better ally and more open minded.”

“That’s all I can ask for.” Cecile whispered, also crying. 

“Oh merde.” Tromperie swore softly. “Now I’m going to cry.”

“So am I!” Belle replied as she waved her hands in front of her eyes. 

All of them began to cry, causing the waiter who stood in the room to leave. The poor man just felt so awkward being there so he left. However, he had to enter the room again soon when the main course came for the family. Before the family could dig in, the secret service agents had to taste everything to make sure it was all clean. Once it was cleared, they all ate the chicken cooked in a creamy white wine sauce with mushrooms. “I still think your cooking is better.” Tromperie said to his husband. “Do you remember the night you proposed to me?”

Cecile giggled warmly as he reminisced over the night he proposed to his husband. “I invited you over after we returned to the surface of Eladard. We cooked together and at the end of the night… under the moonlight, I just knew I had to propose to you.”

“That sounds so sweet.” Belle replied. “Theodore was a lot less glorious. He proposed to me after a big battle with Androssian Loyalists.”

“I was injured and I thought I was going to die.” He laughed. “So I wanted to die a married man. I’m pretty sure she accepted just because she thought I was going to die and it’d be over soon.”

The opposite couple giggled as Belle slugged her husband’s arm, only making them and him laugh more. Once their laughter died down, they returned to their food and then dessert came. Four large slices of Eladardian opera cake came in, but so did a call for Cecile directly from the Cornerian Prime Minister, Hedy Sappho. He had to excuse himself from the room to take it and went to his office. “Hedy, you almost never call me on the direct line. What is the matter?”

“I apologize for the fact that this is more of a personal call, but I can’t help but feel immense guilt over what happened on Venom.” The petit badger woman replied, sounding as if she had been crying.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I told Dieter to make a change. He visited Corneria not long ago and I got the opportunity to talk to him. He’s such a smart young boy and asked for my advice. I told him that he’s the only good thing in a government full of selfish slavers. He took that to heart and… he killed them all.”

Theodore gasped. “What?! I-is that what happened? I assumed it was a bloodless coup.”

“He killed his family and all of the other nobles during their yearly Gala. Oh Theodore, it’s all my fault.”

“Calm down Hedy, there was no way you would have known he would do something so drastic. To kill his own father and mother… I couldn’t even imagine. So are the rumors true then? Has he gone mad?”

She shook her head. “Not yet, but I can tell he is slipping. When I turned my back on him… I know I broke something within him. He looked up to me and now he must just be so confused.”

“Talk to him Hedy, and recognize his government. That is the only way to save Venom and him before he goes mad with power.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to him. Thank you Theodore. I’m sorry if I interrupted, but I needed a good friend to talk to.”

“My ears are always open to you. Take care Hedy, and remember; mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.”

Hedy chuckled. “You and your Eladardian proverbs. But yes, I will prevent this mess so I do not have to heal it. See you soon.”

“Are you still visiting next month with Monsieur McCloud for Liberation Day?”

“I am! He’s looking forward to it.”

“Good I have a big question to ask you too. Personal, of course.”

“Oh? I suppose it’s a mystery till then?”

“Oui!”

“Damn you.” She groaned. “I’ll be on the edge of my seat all month.”

“See you then. Au revoir.”

With that, Cecile hung up and walked back into the dining room, where he only told his brother what had happened. Theodore felt that Cecile has a right to know, being minority leader of the senate and all. Then he talked to Tromperie in his office. “Tromperie, what do you know about the new king of Venom?”

“Young and arrogant.” He answered. “That’s all I know.”

“Really? We have the best intelligence agency in all of Lylat and _that’s_ all you know?” Theodore felt himself getting a little angry.

“Well it’s very hard to get contacts onto Venom, let alone spies. The peasants there know almost nothing and the nobles are so wealthy they have no reason to take bribes from us. I suppose that’s the beauty of a monarchy.”

“Bah! Beauty of a monarchy. We saw how monarchies end during the first revolution.”

Tromperie grew silent suddenly. He looked angered and saddened at the same time. “Speaking of that… we should talk.”

“About what?”

“About the things you did during that revolution.” Tromperie answered. “The things that the people don’t know.”  
Theodore froze. That first revolution was twenty years ago when he was in his twenties. He was the head of the republican party, as well as the head general. At the time, he had a poor choice of military doctrine; that being the mass assault doctrine. In layman's terms, that just means throwing wave after wave of people at the enemy. He saw the success of the worker’s revolution over on Tatiana and decided that he should carry it out the same way. Because of his strategies, millions of revolutionaries died. And then there was the things he did to the civilian population, nearly starving them to death in favor of his soldiers. Yet he was seen as a planetary hero, despite his crimes.

“I understand there are sacrifices to be made,” Tromperie said. “But that was a bridge too far.”

“I know.” He replied somberly. “I was young and stupid. I’m so sorry for the things I did.”

Tromperie snarled. “It wasn’t even worth it. Had you set an actual functioning government that wasn’t full of people you pocketed full of money, we wouldn’t have lost billions!” Now Tromperie loomed over Theodore’s desk, breathing heavily. “My husband should’ve defeated you years ago! All he has done is serve the people, but day by day you radicalize his socialist policies and make him look no better than the radicals!”

“His politics are wrong! Look what a free market has given us! Because of it, we’re able to grow back to the galactic stage and we’ve helped people. Hell it’s what funds his universal healthcare!”

“For how long will this free market work? The wealthy only help the poor in times of national crisis. By the time we recover, your free market will leave only the 1% happy.”

“You’re wrong!”

“We cannot believe in the good of the people anymore! Look at what Andross did! Look at what _you_ did! The good of the people is non-existent and we, as leaders, have to regulate the economy.”

Theodore rose. “You’ve been talking politics with my brother too much.”

“I wonder why, he’s only my husband.” 

“I hardly talk politics with Belle, you have no excuse. And at this point… I’m worried about your role as the head of the BFR.”

“W-what?” Tromperie asked, shocked. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I’m worried how biased you are. Will you continue to work for me and report to me when you clearly harbor so much resentment?”

Tromperie grabbed Theodore by his collar and pulled him down to his eye-level. “My work in the BFR is for the security of the people, and by extension the government. I will _never_ do anything to push an agenda that could sacrifice planetary security.”

 _“Enculer he’s going to kill me!”_ Theodore thought to himself. “O-Okay. I’m sorry I doubted you Tromperie.”

“You better. Now I’ll keep the information I have about you underwraps. No strings attached.”

“Really?”

“Think of it as a maternity gift. Au revoir président.”

Tromperie walked out of the office and returned to his husband, who was talking to Belle about names for the children. He seemed really excited about it, making Tromperie wonder.

“Hon,” He stated, making Cecile jump. “Do you want children?”

Cecile smiled nervously. “Yes… I do. I’d love to have a son or a daughter.”

“We can look into adoption, but both of us are very busy. We’d have no time for them.”

“I know.” He said sadly.

“And we’re both in our late thirties too.”

Belle chuckled. “Don’t make me think about that. I’m forty and by the time my children are out of highschool I’ll be fifty-eight!”

“And we’ll be in our fifties too.” Tromperie whispered. “Theodore will be in his sixties!”

“Speaking of him,” Cecile said. “What did he want to talk to you about?”

“The situation on Venom and he questioned my loyalty.” 

“What?!” They both exclaimed. 

“Why would he do that?” Belle asked. 

“Because of my own personal politics. He believes I am too loyal to my husband.” He crossed his arms. “I’d like to leave now, if you’re ready to go.”

Cecile glared. “Dammit Theodore. I swear I’m going to tear him apart in the debates when the next election comes. Loyalty… that’s all that matters to him.”

As the couple left, Cecile kept on ranting about his dissent towards his brother. Belle kept quiet, not wanting to start another argument. However, she did hug Tromperie goodbye and the couple was off, leaving a very guilty Theodore alone in his office with the remaining bottle of red wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask why Cecile is the vice-president; that actually used to be a thing in the USA, where the presidential candidate who came is second place becomes the vice-president. And like with any government, there are flaws. This is one of them. And yeah, I think I have a wine problem. Need to work on that.


End file.
